


Bound

by Anonymous



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bondage, Community: femslash_kink, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's been a while since they last did this. Charlize still remembers how Kristen likes to be treated.
Relationships: Kristen Stewart/Charlize Theron
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous Femslash Kink Meme and Exchange





	Bound

“Good?” 

Kristen nodded, there was that familiar bliss in her eyes.

Charlize grinned. It has been a while since they’d last done this. It was good to know she still remembered how Kristen liked to be treated.

Charlize sat back on her heels at the bottom of the bed and admired what she’d done.

Kristen was naked. Around her neck was a black leather collar studded with silver skulls. Stuffed in her mouth was a black ball-gag, the straps of which were also decorated with silver skulls to match the collar. She was spread-eagle on the bed. She was being held in that position by black leather cuffs around her wrists and ankles that were connected by dark purple ropes to an under-mattress restraint system.

Charlize was wearing a simple white bra and panties set. As her eyes hungrily roamed over the bound woman before her she wondered why they didn’t do this more often. Hectic schedules be dammed. They needed to find the time.

Because this was everything.

The look in Kristen’s eyes. The fact Charlize could see Kristen was wet despite having hardly touched her yet. It was hot as fuck.

“All mine,” Charlize said. “I almost can’t decide where to start.” She ran her finger along Kristen’s left calf. “Or maybe if I should start at all. Make you wait. Make you desperate.”

Kristen shook her head.

“No. I couldn’t do that. I’ve waited too long to have you at my mercy again,” Charlize’s voice was low and dripping with lust.

Charlize moved forward and bent over to place a soft kiss just above Kristen’s knee. She looked up to see Kristen nodding enthusiastically.

Charlize and Kristen had found a connection, a shared desire. Kristen liked to be bound. Charlize liked to bind her. It had proved to be extremely satisfying for both of them.

Charlize brushed her lips up the inside of Kristen’s thigh. Kristen shifted slightly, as much as her bonds would let her. Charlize smoother her hands up the front of Kristen’s thighs to rest on her hips.

“You want my mouth on your cunt?” Charlize asked, her mouth just inches away.

Kristen nodded and made a muffled eager sound.

Charlize kissed just above Kristen’s hairless sex.

“You look so wet. I bet you taste incredible right now.” With her mouth so close Charlize was sure Kristen could feel her breath on her pussy.

Kirsten made another encouraging noise and jerked her hips, seeking that much needed contact.

“Not yet lover, not yet.”

Instead of putting her lips where Kristen wanted Charlize made a trail of kisses up Kristen’s abdomen. She ignored the unhappy groan from Kristen and smooched up between her lovely small breasts. She suddenly shifted course and took one of Kristen’s nipples in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the hard peak.

Charlize switched to Kristen’s other breast, sucking the nipple between her teeth and biting just hard enough to get Kristen to make a delicious moan. She went back and forth, licking and sucking and biting on Kristen’s tits.

When Charlize resumed going up Kristen’s body the younger woman was breathing hard and looked almost painfully desperate. After kissing at her neck for a few moments Charlize moved off to the side. She quickly took off her panties and dropped them off the side of the bed.

Charlize reached behind Kristen’s head and as she undid the straps of the gag she leaned so her lips were at Kristen’s ear. “I’ll make you feel so good my little bound bitch. You’ll come so hard. But only after your filthy mouth does the same for me.”

Charlize pulled the gag, wet with saliva, free.

“I’ve missed this,” Kristen said. “I’ve missed being at your mercy.” 

“Oh babe,” Charlize cupped Kristen’s breasts with both hands. “You’re always at my mercy.” She pinched and sharply pulled on both of Kristen’s nipples.

“Fuck!” Kristen hissed, her back arching up.

Charlize released her grip and swung her leg over to straddle Kristen’s face. Kristen craned her neck up as much as she could, but Charlize’s sex was just out of reach.

Charlize took off her bra and looked down at Kristen’s face. “Make me come.”

Without giving the other woman time to respond Charlize dropped her hips.

Kristen moaned and her mouth eagerly went to work on Charlize’s pussy. Charlize had one hand braced on the headboard and she pinched her own nipple with the other.

Kristen was as good as she always was. Her lips and tongue were magic between Charlize’s legs. Charlize rolled her hips and Kristen followed her rhythm.

As the pleasure bloomed Charlize moaned. “Suck on my clit. Harder. Yeah that’s it. Keep doing that. Don’t fucking stop.”

Kristen didn’t stop. She didn’t waiver or hesitate. She was a good girl.

Orgasm crashed over Charlize like a wave. Her legs quivered. She cried out to the heavens. God there was nothing in the world like coming on the face of a beautiful woman.

She moved off Kristen and looked down at her. Her eyes were dark and her lips, cheeks and chin were wet with Charlize’s juices. Charlize dipped in and kissed her.

“Your mouth is amazing,” Charlize said.

“Your pussy is amazing.’

Charlize laughed and kissed Kristen again, this time deep and hungry.

After a couple of minutes of intense making-out Charlize started down Kristen’s body, reversing the path her lips had preciously taken. She again paused at the bound woman’s breasts. Kristen squirmed in her bonds and now that she was free of the gag she pleaded for Charlize to continue down.

Charlize set her own pace though. She wouldn’t be hurried in enjoying Kristen’s beauty.

When she settled at last back between Kristen’s widely spread legs Charlize didn’t delay any further. She kissed Kristen’s cunt a few times then swept her tongue up between Kristen’s slick labia. She lapped, relishing Kristen’s taste. When she flicked over Kristen’s clit with the tip of her tongue Charlize got a deliciously dirty moan in response.

Charlize got into a pattern of going to Kristen’s clit every five or six licks. She put her index and middle fingers of her right hand to Kristen’s opening, teasing for a few moments. Then in one smooth motion she pushed the fingers all the way inside. 

“Yes, fuck me yes,” Kristen cried. 

Charlize matched the rhythm of her fingers to the movements of her tongue, curling her fingers inside to find the places that made Kristen moan the loudest.

Charlize focused more on Kristen’s clit and fingered her faster, knowing Kristen well enough to tell when she was getting close and needed more to get her over the edge.

When Kristen came Charlize felt the strong pulsing clench around her fucking fingers.

A couple of hours later they were fucked-out.

Kristen, now free of her bondage, was snuggled up facing Charlize. In the morning they had to go their separate ways. But they promised each other that they would do this again as soon as they could.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for the Femslash Kink Prompt: Kristen Stewart/Charlize Theron, bondage


End file.
